


A Lesson In Saiyan Culture

by demonipsimus



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Boys Kissing, Kissing, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 11:19:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14212014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonipsimus/pseuds/demonipsimus
Summary: Things were a little different on Planet Vegeta.





	A Lesson In Saiyan Culture

‘It irks me how a smug, overpowered bastard like Whis can have such an attractive face. If I keep training, one day I swear I’ll wipe that grin off it.’

Goku turned to look at Vegeta, having being caught by surprise at the prince’s remark. They’d both finished for the day and were taking a rare, quiet moment to watch the clouds float by from their lookout over the realm of the gods.

‘Attractive, huh?’

His interest had been piqued. Vegeta, however, shuffled on his feet awkwardly.

‘You know, in the obnoxious pretty boy sort of way,’ he grumbled, before hastily adding, ‘Not my type, though.’ He repressed a shudder as memories of having to work with Zarbon swam to the surface of his mind.

The other Saiyan tilted his head slightly.

‘Not your type… ‘Geta, are you gay or somethin’?’

The look Goku received was one of utter contempt. He continued hurriedly.

‘N-not that there’s anything wrong with that, it just sounded like- y’know-’

Vegeta shook his head and snorted. His fellow Saiyan could be so oblivious at times.

‘Earth culture has addled your brain, Kakarot. On our home planet, nobody batted an eyelid at stuff like that. We just had whoever we liked.’

‘Oh! That’s actually pretty cool! Who’d’ve thunk it, huh?’

Seeing the intrigue on Goku’s face caused the smaller man to turn toward him. It seemed Goku wasn’t as judgemental as some humans were on the matter, thankfully, but at the same time he was so utterly clueless about his own culture, which saddened Vegeta a little.

‘Have you really never even considered it?’

The younger Saiyan shrugged.

‘I dunno, I never think about stuff like that. I suppose it wouldn’t hurt to try at some point, though.’

Vegeta suddenly had a thought that he quickly tried to repress, but his cheeks still lit up ever so slightly. No, absolutely not. He wouldn’t. He shouldn’t. He’d thought about it before, but no. Never. Not Kakarot.

‘Hmm… ‘Geta? Can I kiss you?’

Oh, Kami. 

He didn’t say anything, but he didn’t move either, his face getting redder by the second. He told himself he should be yelling right now, punching the other man, telling him off, but contrary to all that his body acted of its own accord. 

He simply closed his eyes and waited.

Goku leaned closer, ever so slowly, until his face was mere centimetres from Vegeta’s. Hmm… he wasn’t sure how to go about this… would the other man get mad at him if he did it wrong? He furrowed his brow in deep thought as he too closed his eyes… 

...and pulled away before doing anything.

‘What’s wrong?’ Vegeta asked, looking up at Goku, who was blushing and scratching the bridge of his nose. His heart was racing more than it usually did in any fight. They’d been so close to actually going through with it, actually kissing each other… only for one of them to chicken out.

‘Heh heh…’ the other mumbled, ‘guess I’m just nervous.’

‘You idiot.’

The prince put a gloved hand behind Goku’s head and pulled him down to his level, pressing their mouths together.

‘Mm-!’

A sound of surprise got caught in Goku’s throat as he leaned into the kiss. His eyelids fluttered shut and he instinctively brought his hands up to cup his friend’s face. He’d never noticed before, but Vegeta’s lips were really soft… and he smelled good too… and his hair, wow… he realised he was now curling his fingers in it as their mouths moved, and it was so silky…

He had to suppress a sad whine when Vegeta eventually pulled away, even if it was only by a couple of centimetres. His eyes were still half-shut, and there was a look on them different to the usual pride or anger they displayed… something Goku couldn’t quite name, but he felt the same way.

‘How does it feel, Kakarot…?’ The prince’s voice was even huskier than usual.

‘I like it.’

‘Good.’

‘I guess I should consider myself lucky. I bet not many people get to kiss a prince.’

At the mention of his title, Vegeta purred and pulled his friend back in for more. His hands found their way to Goku’s broad chest, and he allowed himself to be dipped backwards ever so slightly by the other man’s newfound enthusiasm.

He decided to test the waters a little further, running his tongue over Goku’s lips invitingly, and let out a pleased hum when he was allowed past. They kissed passionately, the taller man’s hands sliding down to the small of Vegeta’s back, whereas he trailed his down over the other’s torso, relishing the feel of toned abs through the fabric of his gi.

‘Nn, ‘Geta…’ 

That was all Vegeta needed to hear to practically melt into Goku’s strong grip. Neither of them knew how much time passed as they savoured the intimate moment with each other; it was as though they had never been enemies or even rivals in the first place. All that seemed worlds away as they tasted each other against the pinky backdrop of the sky. Eventually they came up for air, both blushing and panting a little, sharing an intense, locked gaze. It was Goku who spoke first.

‘So, uh… I think I might be gay.’

The shorter man chuckled.

‘You’re a moron, Kakarot.’


End file.
